


Prism

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Gauna!Drautos, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Insomnia receives an alert of a gauna coming their way and deploys the gardes. For Nyx, it doesn’t go well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after [Lost and Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11915988).
> 
> And Petra is a jerk :/

The next time they meet is near Shiva, another inhabitable planet with vengeful freezing storms and temperatures below -350F but nonetheless, a fine blue gem in the distance against the obsidian sea of starlight. Two rings of ice crystals surround this world and the perfect place to harvest for water.

But three days ago, Insomnia picked up on their scanners of a gauna following their trail. Central Command uploaded the image with details of the enemy and different points highlighting its characteristics. They all realized who the enemy was, and Commander Lunafreya’s only order was to take it down.

Now, the Galahdians and Lucians suit up and launch from the docking site. Every pilot places themselves in their rightful spots, forming a rectangular barrier in front of the ship as they carry their own cannons fully loaded. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Libertus asks. “The Marshal can pull you out and someone else can do the job.”

“No, it’s fine.” It comes out harsher than usual but Nyx has seen better days. His inability to sleep at normal hours proves to be a start because of the empty bed he comes home to. A dead weight chokes him further as he wishes for a warm body against him.

He gets frustrated. Training sessions with the others are a failure as he loses more often, his winning streak comes to an end. Techniques grow sloppy, and the mistakes he made are of a child’s as the Marshal pointed out one day.

_“Get your act together, Nyx. The gauna won’t hesitate to finish you off. Do you want to end up like him?”  
_

Nyx tries to put his emotions away and decides to tell everything to Libertus. He admits how difficult it can be when your life changed because of someone who you thought it wouldn’t be possible to be with. There’s the notion of silence in his room when he gazes out the window, wondering if it gets any better or it’s a slow decent toward hell for him.

The way Libertus sees it, this is something one can’t fix immediately. It takes time, and Nyx has all the support from his friends to keep him going. Libertus will always be there when he needs him no matter what. And taking the first step to talk to someone about it is a good sign already.

“You know I’ll always have your back, Nyx.” Libertus adds giving him a thumbs up on screen. “Simple, right? We’ll clear the placenta away and you’ll swoop in with the Kabizashi. No biggie.”

“Thanks man.” Nyx nods. “ And that sounds about right.” He attempts with a small grin while his best friend wears that smile like the world isn’t stopping anyone today. 

They need people like him, Nyx thinks, someone who isn’t bothered by such cynicism and sees the little successes as a step forward to a better future. It’s those differences that goes a long way for Libertus that has Nyx feeling grateful.

When the wait is finally over, Nyx spots a red dot on his scanner. Beeping and beeping as it moves closer. He pinpoints the red garde coming towards them as he magnifies the image, noticing the painted numbers “904″ in white over the head compartment. 

It begins.

“First wave: Forward,” Cor commands through the communications system. 

Three from the Lucian and three from the Galahdian battalion start moving from their positions and joined, linking their hands together and their boosters ignite. The defensive wall moves like a puzzle to make up for the missing fighters.

Meanwhile, Nyx receives a private call from his terminal, the name “Petra Fortris” flashes in cyber yellow on his left screen. “Great, the hell he wants?” He accepts the call anyway. “You rang?”

“Oh. Didn’t think you’d picked up.” Petra, with his condescending self, always enjoys annoying Nyx on such days when they cross paths. Nyx pretends Petra isn’t on the team sometimes, even questioning the man’s skills as a garde pilot, too.

“The sound of your voice really gets me going.” Nyx makes a gagging noise.

“Yeah, bet it would if it was the  _Captain_ involved.”

“What?”

“Oops, did I say that? I meant to say you wished you were sucking his dick right now.” Petra makes a sad whimpering noise and snorts. “Poor Nyx, what to do when he’s a dead man? Hold on, what am I saying?” He fakes a surprise gasp and clicks his tongue. “It’s not even human anymore but meh, you’d still fuck it.”

“Asshole...” Nyx seethes, knuckles growing white against the controls. “How about I shove my fucking cannon into your face and see who’s a dead man permanently?”

“Yeah?” Petra laughs out loud, unafraid. “Kill me and we’ll see who gets the last laugh. Don’t take it personal, brother. I mean, we all knew you were having a fling with him. Figures he was more of an ass man anyways.”

Nyx wants to break formation and fire a blast at Petra to end it all. He sees the worth in it and some hilarity but he won’t lift a finger as he remembers Drautos telling him all those weeks ago to save that energy for fighting the gauna. Transform that anger and use it to your advantage. Do not let it control you.

He takes a deep breath instead and counts to ten in his head. His heart beat soon steadies at a normal pace and mind clearer than before. “You must love to hear yourself talk, Petty Petra. Don’t think I can’t hear the jealousy in your voice because if I didn’t know any better, you might be an ass man yourself.” 

“Run that by me again, fucker! I dare you say that again!” There’s the level of aggravation growing in Petra’s throat and with every second gone, Nyx basks in the tiny joys. "Don’t be pissy, jealousy’s an ugly bitch.”

“Shut up,” Petra retorts. “I’m not the one who lost someone close to him.”

“You’re damn right but I’m not the one in denial.” Nyx awards himself with a winning smile. 

“Fuck off. You’ll get what’s coming for you and when it does, I’ll be pissing on your grave.” The transmission ends.

“Whatever.” Nyx spats and decides to give Petra an invite to the fist party once they finish the mission and head back to the ship.

In the distance, several mechs erupt in an explosion. The streak of red zig-zags back and forth in sharp angles. It avoids every attack with easy evasion in all directions until it takes on the remainder gardes without much struggle. All six of them lay defeated.

Cor dispatches another wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t decide what to do with this piece but Petra enjoys picking on Nyx so that won’t change. Who knows though...

The death of his comrades, their cries slicing into his memories of everyone he loved.

Torn by the anger and the churning grief in his stomach, Nyx will never understand how Drautos-no, how a gauna thinks. Killers who destroyed their home hundreds of years ago and taken away their families and friends. With much loss and despair, humanity has traveled toward the far reaches of the black sea ever since.

They continue to live and learn. Creating a culture with many races working together despite their differences and histories written in textbooks. They were Insomnians in the end, people of the great seed ship of Insomnia who wanted nothing more than to defeat their enemy. Sadly, this war of theirs will not end.

The shattered pieces of the garde surround Nyx as his body remains weightless among the stars. How unfortunate he finds himself in this predicament, almost laughable to think this is the end even though he fought his hardest but still, what a let down. He spots the Kabizashi floating in the wreckage, too, and prays someone will retrieve it.

Nyx recounts what went wrong during the fight but in his gut, he knew they should’ve pulled back. The gauna is fast and unpredictable while its Heigus particle cannon proves its strength time and time again. His friends are gone while he still lives. The gauna must’ve known to take him down last. Made sure he was incapacitated in some way.

What a way to die. What a joke.

A shadow looms over Nyx. The gauna tilts its head to the side, and he returns by copying the motion.

“Well, now’s your perfect chance to kill me.” He smiles with acceptance as his arms part to the side. “Come on. Right in the heart.”

The entity takes no measure to follow Nyx’s words but placid in place instead. The whole body structure framed like their garde but the gray colorizations were nothing like their own.

“What you waiting for?” Nyx’s eyes narrow a fraction.

Surprising him in the process, the gauna shoots out its tentacles and wraps around his legs and arms. Nyx grimaces in confusion, arms attempting to pull away as he tugs but the elongated flesh has him where it wants.

The gauna repeats his name, using Drautos’ voice in the process, but Nyx stares it down until it takes his body closer to Shiva’s ice rings. Water crystals floating around him of imaginable sizes and ones smaller than his fingers. He assumes it doesn’t want to be disturbed and flicks a shard at the gauna, watching it bounce off its face. “So, what now? Oxygen levels still in the green.” He taps his helmet.

**“Survive.”**

“What?” Nyx grows in discomfort, a throaty snarl leaves his throat.

The mimic twitches, its appendages tightening around Nyx’s limbs. **“Survive. Survive. Survive. Survive.”** It continues with that one word, but Nyx wants it to shut up, couldn’t bear to be reminded of his captain’s voice. He struggles reaching over an ice fragment the length of his arm but meets with resistance instead, strength threatening to snap his arm.

**“Nyx.”**

He clicks his tongue. “If you won’t kill me, then what do you want?” He glares. “Shit. Not like you’ll understand.”

The armor of flesh peels away from the its face, revealing its human side once more. It taunts him again with Drautos’ face, and Nyx’s breath hitches as hands stretch outward, cupping Nyx’s helm at its sides. The gauna repeats his name again but a kinder tone that has him biting his bottom lip and heart racing again. He’s almost tempted to utter out _his_ name.

Nyx tries arching back, aching for some kind of distance between them but Drautos leans in closer until their faces inches away. Drautos’ forehead taps against the helmet with a soft thud.

How he wishes to know what it is really thinking but humanity never figured out the reason for the gauna’s purpose. Any form of communication with these creatures hasn’t been established. All their efforts a struggle throughout the years and the gaunas aren’t the type to understand peace.

But Nyx picks up a low cooing noise from Drautos. A soothing sound passes his ears, and he watches those brilliant eyes staring at him as if he could search for the answer he’s looking for. The tentacles lessen their hold but this moment passes so quick as a barrage of shots pierce his captivity, tearing off the long appendages and freeing Nyx.

Relief and thankful for the rescue, Nyx sees the gauna pulling away, its limbs writhing in a clump of mess before they start growing back.

“Look what we got here!” Petra yells, firing more shots until he takes Nyx into the garde’s arms and brings them behind where a small compartment opens up. “Guess I gotta be the hero and do all the work for you.”

“Didn't ask for your help.” But Nyx won’t deny he’s glad for the aid and climbs into safety. The walls close around him. He moves until he pops near Petra’s seat. The garde isn’t meant to fit two but the pilots make do with what they can. “What was it you said before? That you’d be ‘pissng on my grave’?” Nyx watches the corner of Petra’s eye twitches. “You’re growing soft on me already, baby? Damn.”

“Orders are orders.” Petra retorts in disappointment and flies back to the ship with the Kabizashi. “So fuck you and don’t complain. It’s not your time yet.”

“And when is that exactly?” Nyx huffs.

“Whenever that _thing_ feels like killing you.”

“I’m sure you’ll be there to save my ass again.”

“No. I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
